


And You're Lost in a Fine Forest!

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones are lost on a strange planet.  Jim tries to make the best of things.  Bones does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You're Lost in a Fine Forest!

Jim spread his tunic on the ground and flopped down beside Bones. He rested his cheek against Bones's sweat-slick bare shoulder and said, "Come on, this just like camping in Georgia."

No response, not even a grunt.

"It's hot and sticky. It's green..." He gestured vaguely at the canopy of leaves, beyond which stars were filling a deepening purple sky. "There are bugs. All you need's a mint julep."

"All I need," Bones grumbled, "is for you to shut up. Or find the way _outta_ here."

Grinning triumphantly, Jim rolled over and kissed him. 

8/3/2012


End file.
